


A Win (on a Friday night)

by fadedflowers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedflowers/pseuds/fadedflowers
Summary: “She challenges me, makes me a better person, and I love her. If that’s not good enough for you, then fine, but I’m not leaving her.”Hearing footsteps approaching, Cheryl wiped the expression off her face and replaced it with a smile.





	A Win (on a Friday night)

“I’m dating Cheryl Blossom.”

Hermione Lodge practically choked on the sip of coffee she had just taken down. “Cheryl?”

“With all that have happened with the Blossoms, I’m not sure I condone this,” Hiram began.

Hermione’s expression flashed with appreciation and agreement.

“But if she makes you happy, mija, then I’m willing to give her a chance.”

“Hiram!” Hermione looked at her husband sharply.

Hiram glanced at his wife, “Veronica’s put her trust in us, and I say we do the same.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Veronica smiled, happy that this conversation was going better than anticipated.

Breathing heavily through her nose, she pursed her lips, “Fine.” She turned her head to look at her daughter, doing her best to be polite, “Why don’t you invite her over then? For dinner?”

“Great idea. I’ll ask her and get back to you,” Camila smiled to herself, leaning over to grab her mug of hot chocolate on the table.

Everything was falling into place.

 

* * *

 

“What?”

“Dinner. My house. Friday night,” Veronica told Cheryl with a nod of her head.

“With your parents?”

“Yes with my parents,” Veronica teased, “I want them to meet you, really meet you.”

“Only if you’re sure it’s a good idea,” Cheryl said, repressing her hesitancy at the idea.

“Of course I am,” Veronica leaned in and gave Cheryl a peck on her lips. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Cheryl pursed her lips together and did her best to give her girlfriend an encouraging smile.

This was not something she was looking forward to.

 

* * *

 

Hiram, Hermione, and Veronica were sitting in the living room in silence before the sound of knocking was heard.

Veronica stood up quickly. “I’ll get it.” Making her way over to the door, she took a short breath and opened it. “Cheryl,” she smiled, suddenly nervous about Cheryl having dinner with her and her parents tonight, “come on in.” The brunette stepped aside so her girlfriend could find her way in.

“Hello Cheryl. I’m Hiram, Veronica’s father.” He outstretched his hand, which Cheryl took in her own out of politeness.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mister Lodge,” Cheryl spoke gracefully.

“Hiram, please.” He insisted. Glancing behind him, he continued, “And I believe you’ve already met Hermione.”

“I have,” Cheryl replied with a tight-lipped smile. She gave one nod of her head, “Nice to see you, Mrs. Lodge.”

“Nice to see you too, Cheryl,” Hermione responded kindly.

“Now that we’ve gone through the introductions, I believe dinner is ready.”

Hermione smiled tightly, “Great.”

Veronica met Cheryl’s eyes and reassured her with her gaze before they all headed into the dining room.

They each got settled into their seats.

“So Cheryl, tell us a little bit about yourself.”

Cheryl poised herself in the same way she had always been taught, “Well, I am captain of the River Vixens, the cheerleading squad at Riverdale High, I…”

As Cheryl continued stating her current clubs and accomplishments to Hiram, Hermione purposely glanced at her daughter.

Veronica, feeling her mother’s eyes turning on her, did the same.

Hermione held her gaze for a moment, then turned her attention back to Cheryl and Hiram.

Veronica did the same.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night went off without event. Hermione was unusually quiet. Veronica took note, but as long as she was not being rude or making a fuss, she would take the night as a “win.”

Hiram excused himself to attend to work he had in his office. “It was nice to meet you, Cheryl.”

“Likewise, Hiram,” Cheryl replied with a slight tilt of her head.

Hiram smiled one last time before parting ways.

“And if you both don’t mind, I have to use the restroom,” Veronica glanced between her mother and her girlfriend, “I will be right back.” She let her gaze settle on her mother for a moment, then left.

Cheryl clasped her hands together, content to stand in awkward silence with Veronica’s mother.

Until that silence was broken.

“Cheryl, what exactly are you doing with my daughter?” Hermione shifted towards the redhead, arms crossed and brows furrowed. She was a mix of confused and accusatory.

“Excuse me?” Cheryl frowned, offended by the connotation.

“Well, with you family’s reputation tainted, and I can only imagine that you have ulterior motives, so tell me: why are you with my daughter?” Hermione asked straightforward.

Cheryl kept eye contact with the older woman, deciding how to answer that question.

She decided she would answer truthfully.

“She challenges me, makes me a better person,” Cheryl paused. She tried to press down her vulnerability, but she had little luck. “And I love her.” The redhead stood up straighter, “And if that’s not good enough for you, then fine,” her gaze became stern, “but I’m not leaving her.”

Hearing footsteps approaching, Cheryl wiped the expression off her face and replaced it with a smile.

“Everything good?” Veronica asked, eyes shifting between the two.

“Yeah, everything’s good,” Cheryl stated with a convincing grin.

“Good, let me walk you out,” Veronica suggested as she moved forward.

“It was nice to see you, Mrs. Lodge.” Cheryl said politely.

“You too, Cheryl,” Hermione replied with a nod. She allowed her gaze to follow the two out the door.

She stood there, contemplating the night, then made her way back to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Veronica woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for the day, happy that the dinner went well and her mother behaved herself. Hermione would get use to Cheryl, and as long as the older woman did not hate her or behave rudely around her, Veronica would not bring it up.

She found her mother sitting in the dining room with a cup of tea in front of her.

“Good morning, mother.” Veronica greeted.

“Good morning, Veronica.” Hermione responded in kind.

Veronica and Hermione focused on their breakfast in silence.

Until Mrs. Lodge broke it.

“Cheryl,” Veronica quickly looked at her mother, not sure where she was going with the next part of her statement, “I like her.” Hermione finished simply.

Veronica’s brows shot up in surprise. With a nod, she tried to suppress her immediate reaction, “Good,” the information sank in, “I’m glad.”

Hermione nodded in return, a small smile on her face, and went back to her tea.

Veronica’s eyes came back to her breakfast. She was more distracted than she had been.

Her mother had a change of heart. Why? Veronica was not sure.

Should she question it? No, and she would not. At least, not today.

Today, she would take this win.

And with a close-lipped smile, Veronica picked up her orange juice and continued her morning.


End file.
